1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus for treating a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of display devices has grown with developments in multimedia technology, and a variety of display devices such as, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), have been developed and become widespread.